Amour en eaux troubles
by Camerata
Summary: Une nuit, lors de sa 7eme annee à Poudlard, Hermione prenait son bain dans la salle de bain des Prefets en chefs, lorsqu'elle fut surprise par l'intrusion de son professeur de Potions, Severus Snape.


**Voila ma toute première fic, enfin disons plutôt un one-shot sur mon couple préféré dans HP, autrement dit Severus et Hermione. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling. **

**Merci à Hélène pour ses conseils et à mes copines Rickmaniacs qui l'ont lue en premier sur mon forum.**

**Amour en eaux troubles**

En cette nuit glaciale de février, Hermione marchait avec hâte dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard afin de vérifier que les élèves se trouvaient bien dans leurs lits, et non en train d'enfreindre le règlement de l'école, en se promenant dans les couloirs. En effet, depuis le début de cette année, la dernière qu'elle passerait à Poudlard, Hermione avait le titre de Préfète-en-chef, ce qui l'obligeait notamment à effectuer des rondes trois fois par semaine, en roulement avec certains professeurs, ainsi qu'à organiser les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Après avoir enlevé vingt points à 2 élèves de Poufsouffle de 5ème année qui étaient en train de s'embrasser dans un recoin du château, Hermione regarda sa montre, qui indiquait 23h, et décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre sa chambre de Préfète-en-chef. Sa ronde nocturne l'avait complètement refroidie et elle avait grand besoin de se réchauffer. Après 30 secondes de réflexion et malgré l'heure tardive, elle prit ses affaires qu'elle mettait pour dormir et sortit de sa chambre afin de se rendre à quelques mètres de là, dans la salle de bains des Préfets-en chef, afin d'y prendre un bain.

Cette pièce était également accessible aux professeurs ; il suffisait simplement que la personne qui s'y trouvait accroche une pancarte à la porte afin de signaler sa présence et ne pas être dérangée lorsqu'elle prenait son bain. La salle-de-bain des Préfets-en-chef était nettement plus grande que celle des préfets, puisqu'elle mesurait environ 100 m². Son espace central était occupé par une piscine d'environ 5 mètres de long sur 4 de large, qui était décorée par une mozaïque bleue et blanche, comportant l'emblème de Poudlard au fond. Sa profondeur était légèrement supérieure à celle d'une baignoire classique. Sur les bords de la piscine, on pouvait trouver un grand nombre de coussins aux couleurs chatoyantes, ainsi que quelques statues de marbre. Enfin, les murs étaient ornés de vitraux représentant les emblèmes des quatre maisons de l'école.

Vu l'heure tardive, Hermione pensa qu'il était inutile de verrouiller la porte et d'y accrocher une pancarte. Elle posa donc ses affaires sur des coussins, puis tourna les robinets afin de remplir la piscine, et jeta des sels de bain ainsi que du bain moussant dans l'eau. Lorsque la piscine fur remplie, elle se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau qui était totalement recouverte de mousse. Elle s'installa au niveau des marches de l'autre côté de la pièce, se détendit, et se mit à rêvasser. Elle repensa au couple qu'elle avait interrompu et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie envers eux. En effet, sa vie amoureuse était un véritable désastre.

Au cours des dernières vacances d'été, dont elle avait passé une bonne partie chez les Weasley, Hermione et Ron s'étaient rapprochés et commencèrent à sortir ensemble peu de temps après. Ils pensaient vraiment être amoureux l'un de l'autre, ce qui poussa Hermione à s'offrir à lui quelque temps après la rentrée. Cependant, fin octobre, ils se rendirent compte que leurs sentiments n'étaient pas si forts et qu'ils étaient plus des amis que des amants. Mais par la suite, lors du Bal de Noël, Hermione était assise en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais au lieu de les écouter parler Quidditch, elle rêvassait, comme elle était maintenant en train de le faire dans la salle-de-bain.

Son regard s'était porté sur la table des enseignants, où le Professeur Snape n'ennuyait au moins autant qu'elle, si ce n'était plus. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet homme, bâtard aux cheveux gras pour certains, héros pour d'autres. Elle avait toujours montré un profond respect envers lui, en louant ses talents en potion, ou encore son courage dans son rôle d'espion. De plus, elle l'avait toujours défendu lorsque Ron et Harry le critiquaient. Pourtant, il avait toujours montré du mépris envers elle en classe, en l'appellant notamment « Miss-je-sais-tout », ou en ne lui accordant jamais aucun point pour ses bonnes réponses. Mais malgré cela, elle voulait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette carapace de froideur, de sarcasmes, de noirceur et de mystère. Qui était vraiment Severus Snape ? Avait-il déjà souri ? Avait-il déjà éprouvé des sentiments pour quelqu'un ?

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent le Bal de Noël, Hermione pensait de plus en plus souvent à son professeur de Potions et son physique ne la laissait pas totalement indifférente. En effet, malgré son nez crochu et ses cheveux gras, Snape était mince, il avait des yeux noirs perçants, une bouche fine, mais d'où sortait une voix très sensuelle, ainsi que de magnifiques mains. De plus, Hermione trouvait son côté mystérieux et sombre très sexy. Elle réalisa finalement vers la fin du mois de janvier qu'elle était véritablement tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle garda son secret et tenta de moins participer au cours de Potions afin qu'il cesse de l'appeler « Miss-je-sais-tout ». Cependant, cette tactique se solda davantage par un retrait de points plus importants pour Gryffondor que par un arrêt des sarcasmes de Snape envers Hermione. Voila ce à quoi était en train de penser la Préfète-en-chef lorsque la porte de la salle-de-bains s'ouvrit brusquement sur le visage de l'homme qui occupait ses pensées.

Après être sorti d'un état d'étonnement, apparemment identique à celui d'Hermione, au bout de quelques secondes, Severus prit la parole en premier.

_- Granger ! Vous auriez pu mettre la pancarte sur la porte ! Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor !_ dit Severus tout en évitant de la regarder.

_- Mais Professeur, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait prendre son bain à cette heure-ci !_ répondit Hermione.

_- Sachez que vous n'étiez pas la seule à faire une ronde ce soir et à vouloir prendre un bain. Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?_

_- Je viens seulement d'arriver, j'aimerais en profiter autant que vous, j'en ai parfaitement le droit Professeur !_

_- Baissez d'un ton Granger avant que je ne vous enlève encore des points !_ dit Severus, laissant apparaître sur ses lèvres fines l'un de ses habituels sourires narquois.

_- Oui Professeur_, répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle continua en disant :

_- Ecoutez Professeur, ce que je vais vous dire va peut-être vous paraître déplacé, mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez prendre votre bain en même temps que moi, ça ne me gêne pas._

Elle appréhendait un peu la réponse de Severus qui répliqua immédiatement :

_- Vous vous sentez bien Granger ? Est-ce que vous avez fait un pari avec Potter et Weasley ? Vous croyez réellement que je vais me déshabiller devant vous ?_

_- Non Professeur, pas du tout. Je peux très bien me tourner pendant que vous rentrez dans l'eau. _

_- Et si quelqu'un entrait pendant que nous serions tous les deux dans le bain ?_

_- Et bien, il suffit simplement de fermer à clé et de mettre la pancarte sur la porte._

_- Oui, ce que vous auriez dû faire en arrivant. Vous avez vraiment réponse à _

_- tout Miss Granger, et après vous vous étonnez que je vous surnomme « Miss-je-sais-tout »_, dit Severus d'un air sarcastique.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de répondre, Severus accepta sa proposition mais en y imposant ses conditions. Il exigeait qu'elle se tourne pendant qu'il entrerait dans l'eau, qu'il ferme à clé au cas où quelqu'un arriverait, et qu'elle évite de le déranger en posant trop de questions lorsqu'il serait dans la piscine.

Severus alla donc verrouiller la porte avant de demander à Hermione de se tourner afin qu'il puisse se déshabiller et entrer dans l'eau. La Préfète-en-chef ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en pensant que l'objet de son affection se trouvait nu dans la même piscine qu'elle. Lorsque Severus eut fini de s'installer, en ne laissant seulement apparaître que son visage hors de la mousse, il donna l'autorisation à Hermione de se retourner. A cet instant, cette dernière fut légèrement frustrée de voir qu'elle ne pourrait découvrir le reste du corps de son Professeur.

Après quelques minutes de silence et de relaxation, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de parler :

_- Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question s'il vous plaît ?_

Severus soupira assez bruyamment avant de répondre :

_- Miss Granger, il me semble vous avoir demandé de vous taire pendant que je prenais mon bain, n'est-ce pas ?_ Puis après quelques secondes, il accepta néanmoins de répondre à sa question.

_- Merci Professeur. Je voulais vous demander quelles possibilités pourraient s'offrir à moi l'an prochain ? Harry et Ron veulent suivre une formation d'Auror mais je suis un peu perdue. _

_- Avec les notes que vous avez, je pense que vous pouvez tenter votre chance dans n'importe quel domaine. _

_- A vrai dire, il n'y a que quatre matières qui me plaisent vraiment et dans lesquelles j'aimerais faire carrière : Potions, Métamorphoses, Arithmancie et _

_Sortilèges. Par exemple, si je continuais mes études dans les Potions, je pourrais exercer quelles sortes de métiers ?_

_- Vous savez Miss Granger, les Potions sont un domaine très difficile, cela demande beaucoup de concentration, de rigueur et de temps. Cependant, avec votre potentiel, je pense que vous pourriez vous en sortir, il vous faudrait simplement plus de pratique au lieu de vous baser principalement sur la théorie comme vous le faites actuellement._

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Severus lui avait fait un compliment mais il lui avait également donné un conseil ! En pensant à cela, elle n'avait pas entendu sa dernière phrase. Malgré cela, elle trouva un moyen qui lui permettait de le faire répéter sans qu'il se fâche, ainsi que de se rapprocher de lui.

_- Excusez-moi Professeur, je n'ai pas entendu votre dernière phrase car vous êtes assez loin et de l'eau est entrée dans mes oreilles. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je viens un peu plus près de vous ?_

Severus rougit un peu avant d'accepter sa demande. Hermione se déplaça donc de l'autre côté de la piscine, à environ un mètre de Severus ; chacun se situant sur l'un des côtés de l'angle gauche du bassin.

_- Vous disiez Professeur ?_ demanda Hermione.

_- Heu…oui. Je disais qu'en faisant des études de Potions, vous pourriez faire carrière dans le milieu de la Santé en tant que Médicomage par exemple, de la _

_Guerre, pour créer de nouvelles potions utiles en tant de guerre, comme le _

_Veritaserum, dans l'enseignement, ou encore dans les produits de beauté. Les _

_Potions sont utiles dans un très grand nombre de domaines de la vie quotidienne, cela vous laisse donc de nombreuses possibilités de carrière. _

_- Oui. Peut-être trop. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile de se décider entre tous ces choix. _

_- Quelle chose aimeriez-vous le plus faire dans votre vie professionnelle ?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être aider les gens, les guérir de leurs maladies pour qu'ils souffrent moins._

_- Et bien, voila une réponse très Gryffondor_, dit Severus en affichant un début de sourire jusque là inconnu d'Hermione, puis il continua :

_- Je pense que vous pourriez devenir une grande Médicomage. De plus, cette profession sera très utile lors de notre prochaine guerre contre le Seigneur des _

_Ténèbres. Cependant, ne vous arrêtez pas à cette profession et envisagez tout de même d'autres possibilités._

_- Merci beaucoup Professeur Snape. Je pense que tout ce que vous m'avez dit m'a beaucoup aidé._

_- De rien Miss Granger, l'orientation des élèves fait aussi partie de mes devoirs d'enseignant._

Pendant qu'il parlait, Severus évitait de regarder Hermione dans les yeux car il était quelque peu gêné qu'elle se trouve nue si près de lui, malgré le fait qu'il ne voyait que son visage émergeant de la mousse.

Depuis le début de cette année, il la voyait différemment. Elle était toujours la « Miss-je-sais-tout » qu'il connaissait depuis des années mais elle avait beaucoup changé physiquement. En effet, elle avait grandi, ses formes s'étaient développées et ses cheveux étaient moins ébouriffés qu'auparavant car elle avait prit l'habitude de les rassembler en une sorte de chignon laissant de côté quelques mèches. Elle était devenue une belle jeune fille qui ne laissait pas indifférents les garçons de son âge, comme l'avait remarqué Severus lorsqu'elle cessa de sortir avec Ron. A cette période, elle était fortement courtisée mais ne semblait pas être intéressée par l'idée d'une autre relation. Malgré le fait qu'elle l'exaspérait toujours autant par son comportement en classe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver intelligente et très mûre pour son âge, mais surtout de plus en plus attirante.

Severus pensait, tout en la regardant du coin de l'œil, que jamais une jeune femme aussi séduisante et désirable qu'Hermione ne pourrait être intéressée par un homme tel que lui, qui pouvait avoir l'âge de son père, qui n'était pas d'une grande beauté, et par-dessus tout, qui était son professeur. Il soupira à cette pensée et trouva qu'il était temps de se laver les cheveux car le temps passait à grande vitesse.

_- Hum, Miss Granger, je vais mettre ma tête sous l'eau pour me mouiller les cheveux, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas en profiter pour vous regarder_, dit Severus à Hermione.

_- Très bien Professeur, je vous fais confiance_, dit-elle en lui souriant avant qu'il ne plonge la tête sous la mousse. Cependant, en son for intérieur, elle aurait aimé qu'il fasse l'inverse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, en voyant Severus prendre le flacon de shampoing, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

_- Voulez-vous que je vous lave les cheveux Professeur ? Ma tante est coiffeuse et elle m'a appris la façon de faire les shampoings dans les salons. _

Severus n'en revenait pas qu'elle lui propose une telle chose, mais avant de réfléchir plus longtemps à sa proposition, il accepta.

Hermione se rapprocha donc de lui et lui prit le flacon de shampoing des mains avant de se placer derrière lui, mais en évitant tout contact. Severus n'arrêtait pas de se dire : _« Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? »_ et de lever les yeux au Ciel. Hermione était elle-même étonnée d'avoir fait preuve d'une telle audace, mais elle en était ravie car elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son professeur aurait accepté. Elle versa donc un peu de shampoing sur les cheveux de Severus qu'elle commença doucement à malaxer.

Ce dernier n'avait pas été touché par une femme depuis si longtemps qu'il avait oublié à quel point cela pouvait être agréable. Il ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant avec grand plaisir, à tel point que son dos frôla à un moment la poitrine d'Hermione, avant qu'il ne s'excuse et ne reprenne sa position originale. Lorsque cela se produisit, Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Elle aurait aimé que ce moment dure une éternité mais malheureusement pour elle, tous les bons moments ont une fin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle dit à Severus :

_- J'ai fini Professeur, vous pouvez vous rincer les cheveux si vous voulez._

_- Très bien Miss Granger_, dit Severus avant de plonger sa tête sous la mousse qui commençait à être de moins en moins présente dans la piscine. Cependant, lui aussi aurait aimé que ce moment dure plus longtemps. En ressortant la tête de l'eau, il dit :

_- Merci Miss Granger._

_- De rien Professeur_, dit Hermione en lui souriant.

Severus avait du mal à comprendre le comportement de la Gryffondor à son égard depuis le moment où il était entré dans la salle-de-bains. Etait-elle sous l'effet d'une potion ou d'un sortilège ? Etait-ce possible qu'elle puisse avoir des sentiments envers lui ? Il était complètement perdu. Hermione, quand à elle, éprouvait des sentiments similaires à ceux de Severus.

Ils s'observaient avec incompréhension à moins d'un mètre de distance. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, l'incompréhension fit place au désir et leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement. Avant que l'un des deux ne puisse dire quelque chose, leurs lèvres se joignirent. Leur baiser devint ensuite plus passionné dès qu'Hermione ouvrit la bouche afin que Severus puisse goûter au parfum de sa langue, et qu'elle puisse faire de même avec la sienne. Elle avait placé ses mains autour de son cou pendant qu'il la tenait par la taille. Leur position permettait à Hermione de sentir que son désir pour elle augmentait de plus en plus. Elle en profita pour reprendre son souffle avant de lui prendre la main tout en se dirigeant vers les marches de la piscine. Severus la questionna du regard mais elle lui dit en souriant :

_- Je crois qu'on sera mieux sur les coussins._

_- D'accord_, répondit Severus dans un souffle.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bain, Hermione prononça une formule de séchage à l'aide de sa baguette, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les coussins multicolores et s'y allongèrent. Severus en profita pour contempler la beauté d'Hermione qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

_- Tu es tellement belle_, lui dit-il.

_- Chhhhhhut_, répondit Hermione en plaçant son index sur la bouche de Severus.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec fougue, comme si leur vie en dépendait, puis les lèvres de Severus descendirent vers le cou d'Hermione pour le couvrir de baisers enflammés. Il fit ensuite glisser sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille, et le mordilla, ce qui provoqua chez la Gryffondor des gémissements de plaisir. Severus caressa ensuite la poitrine d'Hermione, où ses tétons durcissaient de plus en plus sous l'effet des caresses de son amant. Cela s'accrût davantage lorsqu'il commença à les parcourir avec sa langue et à les mordiller. Il descendit ensuite le long de son ventre, qu'il couvrit de baisers, puis vers son intimité, où sa langue goûta enfin à la chaleur et à l'humidité d'Hermione, ce qui lui fit atteindre l'extase au bout de quelques minutes. Les mains de la jeune femme quittèrent les cheveux de Severus afin de guider à nouveau son visage vers le sien. Ses doigts fins glissaient le long de son torse avant qu'ils n'atteignent la partie du corps de Severus exprimant le plus son désir pour elle, qu'elle caressa lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Elle en voulait plus et avait terriblement envie de sentir son partenaire en elle.

Severus comprit ce qu'Hermione avait en tête et se mit sur le dos. Elle se plaça à califourchon au-dessus de lui avant qu'il n'entre en elle avec douceur. Le corps d'Hermione se soulevait et se cambrait au fur et à mesure de ses va-et-vients et de ses caresses. Severus accéléra ensuite la cadence lorsqu'il vit Hermione se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Les gémissements de cette dernière joignirent ceux de son amant, avant d'atteindre leur paroxysme lorsqu'elle cria son prénom et qu'il se libéra en elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, leurs corps couverts de sueur se séparèrent, ce qui laissa à Hermione un sentiment de vide. Severus transforma sa chemise de nuit en drap de soie, qu'il plaça au-dessus d'eux, puis il mit son bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'endormir sur le côté, au bout de quelques minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils furent réveillés quelques heures plus tard par la lumière de l'aube, qui commençait à percer à travers les vitraux.

_- Bien dormi ?_ dit Severus à Hermione.

_- On ne peut mieux_, lui répondit-elle d'un sourire radieux.

_- J'ai passé la nuit la plus extraordinaire de toute ma vie Hermione_, dit-il, avant d'ajouter : _C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je veux dire, est-ce que tu veux que l'on continue à se voir ?_

_- Bien sûr que je le veux, quelle question ! Pas toi ?_ dit-elle avec un peu d'appréhension.

_- Si bien sûr ! Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour le moment, mais ça ira mieux lorsque je ne serai plus ton professeur._

_- Tu veux dire qu'on doit attendre la fin des cours pour être ensemble ?_

_- Non, je veux juste dire qu'il faut être très discrets pour notre bien à tous les deux._

_- Ah bon, tu me rassures !_

_- Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas rester ici avec toi plus longtemps, mais il doit être tôt et l'on risque d'avoir de la visite, donc je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux retourner dans nos appartements respectifs._

_- Oui, je pense que tu as raison_, dit Hermione tout en se levant.

Ils se rhabillèrent, puis vidèrent la piscine, avant de déverrouiller la porte et de regarder discrètement si quelqu'un se trouvait dans le couloir.

_- On se voit ce soir ?_ demanda Hermione.

_- Oui, bien sûr, mais tu oublies que l'on se verra avant en cours. Ecoutes_, dit Severus en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la Gryffondor_, je dois te prévenir que mon comportement en cours envers toi sera toujours le même qu'avant. Je ne peux pas agir différemment vis-à-vis des autres, ça risquerait de devenir suspect, donc, ne me fais pas la tête pour ce que je te dirai, d'accord ?_

_- Bien sûr Severus, je comprends_, lui répondit Hermione.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de quitter la salle-de-bains et de partir, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger, dans des directions opposées.

En dépit de la guerre contre Voldemort qui s'annonçait, l'avenir leur semblait radieux et plein d'espoir.

FIN.


End file.
